


Die Another Day

by frypans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Injury, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frypans/pseuds/frypans
Summary: VOLTRON is an organisation renewed after almost 10 years out of service. It's new members; Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge undertake missions that others refuse to take. It's only natural that they have to put their life on the line once in awhile but that's okay when you're with a team. A solo mission, however? Never been done.The only one who can possibly complete it is Lance McClain. He has six days before leaving for this mission and in those six days he realises how much he's actually going to miss VOLTRON. And Keith surprisingly enough.





	1. 6 Days

“Lance, you need to understand the danger you are going to be in. If you go, there’s no telling exactly how many risks you’ll put yourself in and we will not be able to help you,” Allura said in a serious tone. “You know we would normally send Shiro for such a mission but…” She trailed off. “You’re the only one of us who can infiltrate without causing too much attention. You know the language and fit the typical physical description of the average trafficker from this place.”

“Whoa, ‘average’? Allura, that’s a low blow,” Lance joked. He got several glares from the rest of his team. Clearly, none of them were enjoying the fact they were shipping Lance off to Mexico for a couple of months.

“Lance, this is not a laughing matter. You’re- We’re putting your life in danger for this mission.” Allura folded her arms. “I’d feel terrible if something happened to you when you’re there. From what we can gather off Pidge’s information, this Sendak isn’t someone you can make a mistake in front of and live.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses. “She’s right. I have scanned footage from all over those headquarters, I mean yes Sendak is like bad and all but God does he need better security, it was like hacking his Facebook.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, there are some nasty things that have happened. Like real bad. You’re only starting off there, Lance. There are people higher-up who have died, bullet right through the head, when they messed up. Sendak has a tight operation running and it’s no surprise how he has operated this long without notice. He kills the mistakes.”

Lance shifted his feet and resting his palms on the desk between them, he leaned forward. “When do I start?”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, “Lance-”

“Look, I get it. Going undercover at this place is a bit of a risk. But this is the case that will prove to those bastards at the CIA and FBI that we’re more than just some James Bond wannabe organisation. They’re going to try and shut us down and take our funding again if we can’t do this. I mean they can’t do it either, let’s be real here. I’m a bit on edge, and God Pidge after that lovely bit of information, you might say I’m scared- I said ‘might be’- but I’m still going to do this mission. I feel like you all are trying to talk me out of it. Is that want you want? Maybe Rolo can take my place but he’ll get shot in 0.5 seconds when they realise he only has Spanish language to Grade 2.” Lance was glad that Rolo wasn’t at this meeting, he would have gotten a paperweight aimed at his head.

“We’re not trying to talk you out of anything, we’re worried for your safety,” Allura said, her eyes softening. “I’m the one who recruited you and I know I should have a more professional manner being the Head of VOLTRON but I feel responsible for you and this team now.”

“You have limited experience going undercover-” Shiro began before Lance interrupted him.

“On the contrary, who was it that saved our entire operation in Lyon when someone messed up their French? Who was it that singlehandedly convinced, in German, the three illegal art dealers that I, Leopold Mendel, had in his possession a Van Gogh, before we arrested those gullible shits? Who was it-.”

“Lance,” Hunk said and Lance looked at him. Hunk offered him a small encouraging smile “I think you’ll make a great undercover Mexican drug trafficker.” Lance grinned and a warm feeling spread through him. No matter what the situation, Hunk would always have his back. “As long as you come back alive, of course.”

“Thank you, Hunk,” and he smiled back at his friend. He then eyed the others. Allura looked upset, Shiro seemed to be worried, Pidge didn’t seem fazed, and Keith hadn’t said a word. Typical.

Pidge sighed. “Lance has always managed to make things work out in the end. Somehow. In his own way. He’ll be fine.” She shot him an encouraging smile but it was almost forced. She has seen what happens there. She knows exactly what Lance will be facing. “You can do this. I can give you all the information that will help you.”

Keith cleared his throat and rubbed his neck as he looked away. “Pidge is right… No matter what crazy shit Lance pulls, somehow he always seems to get away with just a bruise.” Lance glanced at him, surprised. When they’re on missions or about to go on them, Keith usually complains about him being there. “I mean, Shiro, myself, or even Rolo would be a better option but sure if you have to go with Lance, sure.”

“Fuck off, Keith,” Lance retorted but Keith merely smirked in his direction.

Shiro looked to Allura who loosened her posture in defeat. “You are our only hope in this mission, Lance,” she said.

-

Within a couple of hours after that meeting, Lance was called back for the official debriefing. It was only then when he realised the gravity of the situation he had signed up for.

In between Allura giving the lowdown of what Sendak has been up to and the beginning of Pidge’s warnings was when Lance’s palms were beginning to sweat and his heart rate began accelerating. He tried to brush it off when he crossed the room for a water bottle and sat down again. He didn’t drink the water, he used the bottle to keep his fidgeting hands occupied underneath the desk.

Pidge was standing up to present her findings on their main screen. “Our big concern is that there will be difficulty contacting Lance while he’s in there. If he works up to the position he need him to get, he’ll be spending his time within the underground compounds. He will only leave when he is asked to. Of course, we’ll be able to contact you outside the different compounds but inside, I’m afraid our signals will be noticed. But when he gets higher-up, I’m afraid he’ll be on his own.” Lance tried not to shudder.

“How would you contact me?”

“Normally we would use our Lions,” she said referring to key-chain sized robots Hunk had made for each of them. They were complete with a radio, camera, recording device, and a ton of other things. “However, in case, Coran has also helped Hunk and I create this.” She held up a small glittering object and handed it to Lance.

“You’re kidding? Is this an earring?”

“It is indeed. It also doubles as a radio and GPS. We’ll always know where you are, Lance.”

“That’ll be comforting when I’m at the bathroom.”

Hunk stifled a laugh while Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Lance, at the least, we’ll know whether or not you’re in danger. Plus, the earring is equipped with-,” Shiro looked to Allura as if looking for permission to say the rest. She nodded. “It’s also equipped with a sensor, so if anything does happen to you… We’ll know.”

“You fit a heartbeat detector into this thing?” Lance knew he was averting the subject of him dying being a possibility. So much so, the others put in a ‘detect Lance’s life force’ into an earring. “This is amazing!”

“Basically, what the earring does is monitor these nanobots that we’ll inject into your bloodstream. These will take into account your physical condition. We will know if you have even the slightest hint of a cold.” Pidge held up a small petri dish that could have had nothing on it as far as Lance was concerned. “Ryner helped out a lot when creating this. Like man, she knows medicine despite being an engineer. They’re far more advanced than what’s already out there but they are still a very new creation. You’ll technically be our experiment. But Ryner says it is safe enough to enter your system.”

“Sweet. I’ll have robots inside me. That’s a first.” Lance handed back his earring to Pidge. “When does that get injected then?” More like, when does he leave?

“We intend to have you in Mexico, next week, by next Friday at the latest. So we’ll have to inject it two days before you leave and make sure everything Is up and running on our systems,” Allura said. It was Wednesday. “Our one connection, thanks to Shiro, is a man called Ulaz. He will be the one to meet you. He has links to the compound so he’ll land you the job. It’s your priority to work your way up. Ulaz will advise you on that. He says, it’s possible. He has seen others before.”

Lance faintly remembers the name. They had business in Mexico a while back, Shiro got into a tight spot and this ‘Ulaz’ helped him out. The fact that he will have someone on his side there was assuring, though. “Oh, okay.” He rolled his shoulders back. He was tense and he hoped no one else was noticing. He has never done a solo mission before. No one in VOLTRON has since it started back up again almost two years ago, thanks to Allura and Coran.

It isn’t the first mission where Lance has put the life on the line either but during those times he had Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and fuck, even Keith. Had he the ability to carry this out on his own? Maybe. But the confidence was all talk at this rate. He’s only twenty. He couldn’t die yet.

He probably should have picked a better occupation.

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his seat. Lance wanted to do this mission and he still does but still… He had the right to be a little nervous.

“I think Lance should be resting now,” Hunk said and Lance broke out of his thoughts. “He had been training the entire day with Pidge and me. He has a couple of days before he leaves and he has to be in peak condition before then, right?” Hunk gestured at the clock which was approaching midnight, “it’ll be better if we all rest up and start again tomorrow.” Lance could hug him.

Normally, these sessions would go on for hours then they would leave for their mission straight after. 

Allura stood up. I think that’s a great idea. We can focus on the entire mission tomorrow. Then we’ll spend the rest of the days getting Lance ready."

Lance got up from his seat, and stretched his arms out. “Yeah, I’m exhausted anyway. Anything you say to me at this rate will go in one ear and out the other. Like I’m pretty invincible all the time, but a nice 8 hour sleep would be pretty great. Also, this,” he gestured to his face, “needs its beauty rest.” When his hand returned to his side it was shaking and he stuffed in his pocket. He walked over to the glass door and slipped through it. “’Night.”

He heard faint responses of ‘goodnights’ and the others began to follow him out too.

Lance headed for the dorms in the headquarters. There were 12 rooms in total but only 6 were occupied at the moment. Rolo and Nyma were in New York City for a small mission in collaboration with the FBI. Those two were only recruited in the past year but they had been on Allura’s list for a while. They used to be insanely talented robbers based in L.A, robbing from anyone with a mansion then Allura offered them the job after Pidge managed to track them down.

Lance’s room was towards the end of the corridor on the second floor of the dorms. He went in and locked the door then headed out to the balcony. Each of the rooms had a balcony and boy, was it a necessity. The VOLTRON headquarters were situated on a cliff side in a secluded part of the Sangre de Cristo mountains. Since it was summer, the sky wasn’t dark, it was still an indigo colour but all the stars were out. Lance rested his elbows on the railing and gazed out. He probably wouldn’t see a view like this after next Friday for months. Sure there were skies in Mexico but he was pretty sure he heard the words underground somewhere during that session, was that in a literal sense or-

“I thought you were tired?”

Lance rolled his eyes and looked down to see Keith leaning against the metal railing of his balcony. The ground floor of the dorms jutted out further which meant Lance had a clear view of those balconies. It just so happened the one directly under his was Keith’s.

“Yeah, well I just had to think about stuff.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Lance took a blue pillow from the sunchair and fired it at Keith. His perfect aim got Keith square in the face and he grinned. “I expect that pillow back, though. I’ve lost too many by throwing them at you.”

“Maybe you should stop.”

“Maybe not. Ikea has a ton. Where are the others?”

“Hunk is cooking something up for them. I wasn’t hungry.”

They fell into silence until Keith spoke again. “So, Mexico…”

“We’ve all been there before.”

“You’re going alone.”

“Wow, really? I didn’t get that picture, I don’t think Allura and Shiro stressed that enough.”

“They’re just worried.”

Lance sighed, “yeah, I know.”

“Aren’t you worried?”

Lance began to feel tense again, in a different way. Him and Keith don’t talk, not like this. Usually they tease each other, Lance throws a pillow, Keith gets angry, and more bickering, end of. Then out on field, they’re just teammates. Maybe a bit of arguing. “I guess, I’m a bit nervous, yeah.”

Keith looked surprised.

“What?” Lance questioned.

“Just didn’t expect you to be honest. I thought you would put on that whole act you had going on back there.”

“Well, I’d be stupid not to be nervous,” Lance said in defence and waited Keith to make fun of him for it.

He didn’t. Instead he agreed. “I don’t think you’d be human if you’re not. So it’s great to know you’re one of us.”

Lance chuckled. “That was a shit joke.”

“Whatever.”

Two knocks came from Lance’s door and he heard Hunk’s faint voice. “That’s Hunk, probably with some food.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

“Ha, when would I ever.” Lance smirked at him before he turned back and headed back inside to open the door for Hunk. 

Hunk wasn’t there but he had left a plate of sandwiches, a packet of chips, and a drink. He even a yellow Post-It on the bottle with a smiley face and Lance smiled. Hunk was too great. He picked the tray up and headed back to the balcony to set it down on the table outside.

Lance peaked out over his railing but Keith had gone by then and he took Lance’s pillow with him.

Typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like the headquarters are in the mountains and some of it is built into it so pretty much each room/office/training deck has insane views. 
> 
> i don't think the following chapters will be as long as this but we'll see.
> 
> if you maybe liked it please do drop a comment or hit up my main blog @ frypans or my my voltron blog @ corcn on tumblr :) !
> 
> (also don't hesitate to point out mistakes, this is unedited as it gets omg)


	2. 5 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was mentioned in the first chapter but just in case, the Lions mentioned are little keychain sized robots that also contain a camera, a recorder, a GPS and all sorts of stuff that i'll think of soon :) this fic will defy technological and logical standards. i'm sorry.

“I hate to interrupt but this has been on my mind since we started, Sendak isn’t his real name right? I mean, it cannot be a real name. I doubt it’s a surname. Like have you ever heard the name ‘Sendak’ and just think ‘Oh! That’s normal,’? Because I for one think it’s made up and that we are literally dealing with a supervillain from a 90s comic book,” Lance said just as Allura was about to move to her next point. The team shot him annoyed looks, even Hunk was starting to look pissed. This was his fifth time interrupting. “I take it, no one has thought about this.”

Allura sighed, heavily. “Lance, this entire debriefing is for you yet you have been spouting nonsense from the minute we started.” She looked weary and Lance felt he was unintentionally contributing to her mood. “We only have two more things to establish before you are dismissed, are you able to keep quiet until then? This is for your benefit.”

“I hear you loud and clear, Allura,” and Lance gestured for her to carry on.

“Good. Now, moving on, I had been talking to the CISEN who will be acting as your allies while you’re there. They have selected a small team that will be stationed in your perimeter. They tell me that you’re not to contact them personally but they’ve sent us their files to review them. However, you’re the only one who will infiltrate this compound. On another note, they are excited to be working with VOLTRON, one had said that way back, the original team helped them out of some tight situations.”

“Glad to know we have the respect of some people,” Pidge said. “The CIA should take some notes.”

“Amen to that.” Hunk high fived Pidge across the table and grinned.

Allura picked up the three document files in front of her and walked over to Lance’s seat at the table to drop it in front of him. “Unlike the other documents I’ve given you about Sendak and the compound, I haven’t looked through these ones. They’re going to be your back-up, I thought you may want to review these files yourself first. I haven’t even peeked at them.” She smiled.

Lance’s eyes widened. He wasn’t used to this responsibility and the fact that it was being acknowledged? It was a foreign concept. “Wow um, thanks Allura. I’ll check them over after this and I’ll talk to you and Shiro later.” He felt really guilty about disrupting the meeting now. He glanced at the others and even they looked proud, Shiro especially. Even Keith looked impressed. 

“It’d be good to know that you will have people there with you. As for our last point, it’s concerning Thace, your way in. He had been in contact with Shiro last night.”

“He’s the guy that’s also meeting me at the airport right?”

“Not anymore, it’s too noticeable at the airport,” Shiro began and Lance raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t met the man yet, but it’s clear he was going to be real paranoid about covering everything up. “He’ll be arranging a location for you to meet in Mexico City, a tourist spot he says. Plenty of people is good Lance, you’ll blend right into the crowd. It’s perfect too, considering it is July, a peak time for tourists.”

“I guess he knows what’s up. What else?”

“You’ll be staying in the city for a few weeks, there’s a unit of Sendak’s based there. You will be infiltrating them first, becoming part of the team. Thace knows them well, he can get you in without a problem. He said a few weeks but it could also be a couple of months, Lance. You’re in it for the long-haul.”

“It’s what I signed up for.” 

“Coran’s coming back today with some supplies, he’ll be able to give us a proper estimate of how long you’ll be there for. He has worked a similar one before with VOLTRON. Seven months in New York City. I’d say you’re going to be in Mexico for six to eight months just by studying his casefile,” Allura said and she took out another document with their organisation’s name on the front. She slid it across the table to Lance. “It may help you, some elements of his case are similar. You can ask him about it later this afternoon when he returns.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Lance looked down at his new reading materials. He had planned to do a little training with Hunk but that  
was definitely not going to happen.

Allura clapped her hands. “That is all for today’s meeting. Keep your Lions on you, I may call another one if the CIA bother to get back to me. But for now, I desperately need breakfast.”

Hunk was the first to respond. “Don’t worry Allura, I have pancakes planned and we still have all sorts of syrups left. I’m also pretty sure I saw some chocolate chips somewhere in the kitchen…” His voice trailed off as he left the office with Allura and Pidge at his heel, Keith followed after them rather slowly.

Lance just stared at his new files that were starting to resemble the entirety of War & Peace times three.

“Hey Lance.” Shiro clapped an arm on his shoulder, drawing Lance’s eyes away from his reading nightmare. “I don’t mean to be too involved here but are you okay?”

“Shiro, I’m honestly fine.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. “Come on now, Lance. We’ve been teammates for the last two years, what’s happening?”

Lance let out a deep breath. “Listen, it’s not a big deal. I’m just overwhelmed by the whole thing. I’m leaving in a few days so I just want to get my head screwed on straight, man. I don’t want to jeopardize anything because I can’t handle it.” He wringed out his wrists. “I guess I’m a bit scared, in a sense, but apparently that’s human or whatever so…”

“You’re going to do great Lance,” Shiro assured and there was no denying that Lance’s eyes lit up.

At the Garrison, Shiro was a sort of legend; he was top in each class, mastered 3 different types of martial arts before he turned sixteen (considering Shiro was now 27, Lance found himself slightly afraid of him), and by the time he left multiple international organisations came flocking to him to have him on their team. So if he gave Lance the thumbs-up, it was almost all he needed.  
Shiro continued, “Look, I can go over these files with you, if you want. I could make some notes on the case, sum up the important details on Sendak… I know how much you dislike this sort of thing.”

“Dislike is not a strong enough word Shiro, but thank you. Though I think I’ll check these myself but I’ll make sure to hit you up later. Allura and Coran too. Maybe Hunk, you know what I’ll call a team meeting over the intercom on Allura’s desk, she will like that.”

“Hah, maybe not but your funeral. I’ll catch up with you later then.”

Shiro left the room swiftly leaving Lance with the files that seemed to grow by the minute. He stacked them on top of each other and completely underestimated balance and weight and he wondered what was the point of his arm and core workout routine.  
Making it down the corridor he spotted Keith who was leaning against a wall, way to pre-occupied on his phone for a Keith. “Hey, what are you doing here Kogane? Thought you were going to breakfast.”

“I thought we were passed last names, McClain. Those first three months here were just unnecessary.”

“Alright Keith what’s up?”

“Emails.” He wiggled the phone in Lance’s face.

“Boy, that’s Twitter.”

Keith immediately swiped out of it and nodded to his files. “That's a ton of reading.”

“Which is why I’m heading to my room.”

“Need help with that?”

“You know what normally I’d say no, but I’m not going to lie if I take 3 more steps that file on Sendak’s backyard is going down.”

“You could have made two trips,” Keith said as he took the top half from him.

“That is just such a waste time, Keith, how could you suggest that to me.” They both started walking to the dorms. “Anyways I have minimal time left here I can't waste none of it. A couple more days then I’m shipped off to Mexico City. Time is all I got.” Lance meant in a funny way but Keith’s face fell, in a Keith way. He has the most inexpressive face Lance has ever witnessed. And being alongside some poker professional gamblers in Vegas? That was saying something. “What? Are you gonna miss my Cuban ass?”

Keith shoved him into the wall and Sendak’s backyard file did go down along with three others.

“Congratulations Kogane,” Lance deadpanned as he stooped to gather up the loose pages. “This will forever be the last time I accept your help.”

“Last time I offer it.”

He gets everything in order and they walk to his room in an awkward silence. It’s always an awkward silence with Keith. Especially when they’re not fighting, it’s just silence. God, Lance wanted it to end.

“Well this is my room,” Lance said when they reached his door.

“I could tell,” Keith replied looking at the spray-painted ‘LANCE’ on the front.

“Okay, long story short. When Rolo was recruited he wanted this room, there was a lot of fighting and name-calling, then there was spray-paint and then this.” Lance pointed to his name. “Then I also realised it doesn’t come off so I just have to deal with it.”  
Keith chuckled, a rare thing to happen. Lance should have his camera ready. “A fair move though. Your legacy will now reign on in VOLTRON.”

“My legacy will always reign on in VOLTRON,” Lance said rolling his eyes as he opened the door. “But not for that reason.” 

He walked in and left the files on his bed. He turned to see Keith walking slowly in behind. “You can just sit them on the bed, it’s probably the only place that I can read.” He gazed sadly on the pile of work.

Keith picked up one of the files on Lance’s CISEN allies.

“Whoa there Keith. My eyes only, Allura said so herself. If you’re gonna read one, there’s one on Sendak’s purchases.”

“You want me to read it?”

“Well I sure as hell don’t.”

“Does this mean I’m helping you?”

“Does this mean you’re offering your help?”

Keith shrugged took a couple of files and headed to the couch across from Lance’s bed. “Guess it does.”

“Well okay then.” Lance watched as Keith sat down and started reading. He has never been happier to have cleaned his place the night before. Had that not have been the case, Keith would have been sitting on a not so clean pile of Lance’s clothes. He kicked off his shoes an scrambled on top of his bed then picked one of his CISEN files to begin with.

“Hey do you have some file pages or sticky notes? Anything to make notes with?”

“Yep, Hunk got me a stationery set out of spite for Christmas last year.” At Keith’s puzzled look, he explained himself. “So I sort of ate the cake he was gonna serve to us at Thanksgiving.”

“Got it.”

Lance made his way to desk drawer and took out a sticky note pad, a notepad and some pens. “There you go,” he said, handing them to Keith.

“You’re kidding! These are not blue lion shaped sticky notes. There is no way.” Keith looked too amused by Hunk’s gift so Lance felt the need to add:

“There were pen toppers too.”

Keith grinned. Lance quickly thought about getting red ones for him at Christmas then immediately squashed that idea. He was probably still going to be on his mission by the time December rolled round.

Two hours later, Lance saw the end of the files and he could have cried in relief, it had seemed to be never ending. He glanced over to Keith who was pouring over one particular file. He kept flipping back and forth through the pages.

“Interesting?”

“In a sense. It’s what Sendak does to the people who cross him.”

“Oh, you had that one. Well, what are the juicy details?”

“Have you eaten anything in the past 12 hours?”

“Is it bad?”

“There are even photos from hacked CCTV footage.”

“I might skip that file.”

“It’s real dark stuff, Lance.” Keith looked pretty serious. For Keith, that is.

“I figured as much. Lay it on me.”

“He brought in his top dealer’s two daughters then well… Shot them in front of him.” Keith glanced up from his page quickly to catch Lance’s reaction. All Lance felt was his stomach drop to his knees. He was glad he was sitting on his bed. 

“What else.”

“He stabbed five of his bodyguards after a policeman came knocking on his door asking questions.”

“Why the bodyguards?”

“From the snapshots of the footage they just seemed like the people closest to him at the time. Oh wait,” Keith turned the page, “one of them was a spy judging by the rough transcript. The audio must have been scratchy.”

“Shit, I’m going to be a spy.”

“But you’re not going to get caught.” Keith seemed to be sure of his words which caught Lance off guard.

“You have a lot of faith in me.” Lance was surprised. Ever since the mission came into the light, Keith has actually been tolerable for once in the two years they’ve worked together. 

“You don’t seem to.”

“This guy murdered 5 people because one of ‘em was a spy. He took the lives of children. On top of that he is probably one of the world’s most powerful criminals and has managed to not get involved with the police once. I definitely do not want to know what else is in that file.”

“You’ve taken tons of missions and have solved them all.”

“With you.” Lance paused then quickly added. “By ‘with you’ I mean with Hunk, Pidge, you, and the rest. Like not just you.”

“We’re still your back up.”

“Yeah, that’s great. Please back me up when my ass is about to get shot in Mexico while you’re in Colorado.”

“You’re making it really hard to cheer you up.”

Lance was taken back which was happening too many times before 1pm. “Was that what you were trying to do?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “The whole time through that meeting your leg kept jumping up and down, on my foot at times may I add, and you kept interrupting with the most utter bullshit. In a case like this you’re always focused and interested on what Allura is saying. This time round you were just a mess.”

“You’re really laying it on thick.”

“I just thought you might want to talk. Hunk was complaining this morning at training, which you weren’t at by the way, that you had ignored him since the meeting yesterday. Then Pidge said the same. So I just assumed that I’d try.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Keith? I should have known something was up when you helped me carry those files. Technology has gone too far with cloning; I mean they got the mullet right but the personality is way off.” 

“Lance.” 

“I appreciate it Keith,” Lance said and he meant it. Considering it was Keith, this was like a big thing. “Really I do! I’m just shocked. That you’d help me like this. I mean, thank you.”

“It’s what teammates are for.”

“I believe the word you are looking for, Keith Kogane, is friends. We've been through too much together for us not to be friends.”

“Friends it is.” Then Keith smiled. At him. 

Lance was not even ready for it. Camera ready that is. A smile was much rarer than a chuckle. Pidge would have lost her shit if she saw this.

Despite it all, Lance was glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked please don't hesitate to drop a comment here or you can (self promo) check out my main tumblr blog @ frypans or my voltron blog @ corcn :)


	3. 5 days pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being A LOT longer than it was meant to but we're finally getting into it dudes. Keep reading for the end :)

“I did not just see Keith walk out of here two minutes ago. Did I? Tell me I’m seeing things.”

“Wow, hello Hunk! Thank you for knocking my door, of course you can come inside,” Lance mumbled as he sat up on his bed and Hunk climbed on the edge. “He just helped me carry some files up here then he ended up staying and reading them with me. He got most of the boring stuff.” Lance gathered up the ones Keith had reviewed and summarised. “Look! He even used your sticky notes to make a list of all the important points.”

Hunk inspected them closely then leaned back against the wall. “Damn Lance, what’s up with him. Helping you? Is ‘helping Lance McClain’ a verb in his dictionary now? Because that would actually mean that in the space of like two days, you both have made more progress with each other than in the space of two years.”

“Oh Hunk,” Lance began even though he knew there was truth behind those words. “Let’s not be too over dramatic. Keith and I, we’re like friends and have been sort of friends for two years. We’re sparring buds both on the field and off.” They did say they were friends. Lance did say it to Keith’s face. _Wow. Were they six years old?_

“You two fight a lot.”

“I see it as banter.”

“It’s not ‘banter’ when you both end up in the ER in Dublin.”

“Okay, that was one time Hunk, one time. And it wasn’t just us, Rolo was there too.” Lance recalled that memory dearly. It was hilarious. They had just finished working a mission alongside the Special Detective Unit of the Garda Síochána and their recommendations led them to Temple Bar, an area just filled with pubs and other sorts. It was the entire team together including Coran, Rolo, and Nyma who had been working a different mission in London so they flew over to meet them. Keith and Lance had just turned 20 and Pidge was 19, things turned pretty wild when they realised that the legal drinking age was 18 in Ireland. It was a story that started with a friendly drinking competition egged on by Pidge and ended with Lance having a black eye and bruises all over and Keith with busted lip and a stitched up cheek. Rolo was also not pleasant to look at. He doesn’t remember what exactly was said and neither does Keith. Rolo refuses to speak about it. It was a pity; he’d love to know the reason why Keith clocked him in the face first then Rolo straight after.

“Plus our injuries weren’t that serious, and Pidge was the one who kept getting us those shots.” Lance shuddered. “I’m never going to a pub in Europe ever again.”

“At least that was the only time you guys hit each other when you’re not training. God, it’s amazing to see you both on the field working so good together when I have also seen you get into an hour long argument when Keith changed the thermostat on the training deck. An hour long, Lance.”

Lance stretched out and crossed his arms behind his head. “It was July and the damn idiot put it up by like 2 degrees.”

“You had it so low, I was going to need a ski jacket in there.”

Lance shrugged. “All I’m saying is that Keith and I are just the type of people who kick ass but also kick each other’s ass.”

“You have such a healthy relationship with each other.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Anyways, has Coran arrived yet? I really want to talk to him about some mission stuff?”

“Quick to change the subject but yeah, he arrived like an hour ago. You’ll find him in the weapons area, he was still there when I left. How’s the mission looking now that you mention it?”

“It’s looking good,” Lance said, “I mean, it’s really daunting. Keith was talking about some of the other dark shit Sendak’s done and it’s really messed up.” Lance pointed at the file. “It’s kinda scary to be honest, Hunk. The things he’s done are nothing compared what that cult we busted in Texas were doing.” Lance still had flashbacks to the scenes he saw there and felt weak and ill every time. “But it was me, Shiro, and Keith undercover. Together.”

“You’ll not be alone. We will always be there with you. Whether it’s through that fancy earring Pidge programmed, our Lions, or whatever man, we got you.”

“Also let’s not forget the CISEN dudes that I can’t even talk to.”

“They’re on your side.”

“True.”

“How are you, Lance?” Hunk asked looking at him. His expression was soft and welcoming as always.

“A bit sudden there, dude but I think I’ve gotten over my initial shock or fear of it though. I’m just going to talk to Coran and then I think I’ll be in game mode. Keith actually helped a little, believe it or not. Did you know he can actually crack a joke? It was shit but he tried, we’ll work on it. Who knew Kogane could actually care.”

“Few people, I'm guessing. But you’re blind unless Keith has teased, insulted, or is fighting you.” Hunk smiled at him. “To be fair Keith really started opening up a year ago and I’ve never heard one of his shit jokes.”

“Huh…”

“But you changed the subject again. Are you okay Lance? Be serious.”

Lance just told him the truth. “I’m scared to the bone dude but you know what I’ve never not been scared before a mission. I know I hide it behind this confident, stunning face but yeah, I’m always a bit scared. This mission is no exception. It’s a high ranking one and Sendak is a psychotic and dangerous man. Seriously the guy needs help, I dare you to look at that ‘Sendak stabs and kills everyone’ folder. But I’m okay.”

“Well,that’s good and no, I don’t think I’ll be taking a look at that folder I want to keep those pancakes from this morning down. Just remember I am always next door if you need to talk.”

“I don’t think I’ll forget you’re next door, you sort of snore dude.”

Hunk leaned over and punched his shoulder. “I’m trying to be helpful, shut up.”

Lance laughed. “Thanks Hunk.” It was then when Lance’s stomach rumbled having not eaten since the night before. “Hunk, you’ll be really helping me out if you make some pancakes. I need to build up some energy, Keith thinks I can’t beat him in hand-to-hand combat so we’re taking to the training deck at about 3. You in?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “I’m in but only so I can be on hand when Keith knocks you out.”

“The faith you have in me is inspiring.”

“Let’s just get those pancakes made.”

-

After devouring a stack of pancakes, Lance left Hunk in the kitchen in search of Coran. Sure enough he was still in the engineering room, tinkering with a circuit board. “Hey Coran, long time no see.”

“Lance I could say the same to you. Do you grow taller every time I stop by? Surely that’s due to Hunk’s work in the kitchen.” There was this thing about Coran where he always made everyone feel like his 12-year-old nieces and nephews. He smiled and removed his goggles and his gloves. He always had this cheery tone if not slightly distracted. “I also hear you’re on a solo mission now, how very exciting. No Shiro or Keith, just you.”

“Yep, just me.” Lance paused. He fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. “Coran, I was hoping to talk with you about the mission actually.”

Coran started nodding but continued to fiddle with whatever he was making. It was quite a small circuit board he was working on; Lance couldn’t imagine what it was for. The circular metal parts beside the board were not giving away any clues either.

He continued talking. “I know you did something similar when you were with VOLTRON so I think you’re probably the best person to advise me. Don’t get me wrong Shiro and Allura are great agents but you’re the one with the experience.”

“I’m delighted you decided to come to me. So tell me about your mission. Allura just mentioned it briefly to me when I arrived.”

Lance delved into the details, trying to summarise each point. But he ended up talking for ages with Coran listening attentively to each word. For the amount of talking Coran does, it’s amazing how well he listens too. Lance then began talking of the danger he would be in and Coran nodded as if he understood exactly what Lance was on about. Lance finished and sighed. “It seems straightforward enough on paper but I quickly overthink it all in my head. I think that’s my biggest problem. Did you ever-?”

“-Of course! Yes! I was exactly like you Lance and I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. I was barely older than you when I did my first solo mission, the only differences between me and you then were that I had been VOLTRON since I was sixteen and I had such a long flowing ponytail.”

“Wait seriously?!” 

“You may think I was a bit young, sixteen is-.”

“No Coran, the ponytail man, the ponytail.” Coran with a ponytail was not a style Lance thought would have been down that man’s street. But even thinking about it in that moment, it was not out of the question. Coran was that type of person.  
“Ah well, it was a statement look back then. Granted being a red-head on top of it all set me on top of the crowd. Surely there must have been photos round here.”

“Your hair was probably tied back, I never noticed. Anyways, continue.” “I was placed in Moscow, being fluent in Russian and being pale enough to look local was a bonus. But as I was saying…”

Coran continued with his story. He got distracted in many parts and Lance was met with details such as how to say threats in Russian, where to get a good borscht in Moscow, and how Coran was scouted on the street by some agency. It wouldn’t be a Coran story if you didn’t leave with 10 times more useless facts. But getting into the grittier details Lance learnt a lot. Coran practically had a guide to illegal drugs stored in his head thanks to his experience on numerous missions with the previous VOLTRON team but Lance did not think he was going to be able to memorise so much in the days he had left.

“But what’s most important is to trust your team.”

“Like what do you mean?” I’m al-.”

“Trust them. I, myself was in a tricky little situation it involved some very good duct tape and a timed bomb, not ideal.” Before Lance had even time to question what had happened, Coran had moved on. “Even then VOLTRON had a backup plan and 4 more other backup plans to get me out alive.”

“So I have to put my faith in a team located in Colorado when I’m in Mexico?”

“VOLTRON has a lot more connections aside from the CISEN, Lance.”

“Shit, that’s pretty ominous.”

“It’s also all we have time for!”

“Seriously?! Coran, there’s so much more I have to ask-”

“Nothing is more important than training at this rate Lance. You never know when you’ll have to escape being tied to a chair with only a ring on your pinkie finger.”

“Coran what the f-” But Coran already had him by the shoulders and was pushing him out of the door. “Coran!”

“Come to me after your training. Or after you’ve mastered the art of Krav Maga.” Coran had shut the door in Lance’s face before he could even utter another word. That’s another thing with that man; he’s probably one of the wisest people Lance knows but also one of the stupidest. There is never a between with Coran.

-

Lance quickly changed into his training gear consisting of an all-black athletic shirt and leggings combo, before hitting the deck to meet Keith. Keith was already making use of the punching bag in the room when Lance entered. “You’re early,” Lance noted, “Eager to get your ass handed to you?”

“You’re late actually. We said 3pm.” Keith pointed to the holographic clock (Pidge’s invention) that was projected over one of the large walls to Lance’s left. It read 3.28.

“You said around 3.”

“Around 3 usually means about 10 minutes before or after 3. Not half an hour after.”

“28 minutes actually,” Lance said just as the numbers changed.

Keith smirked. “29.”

“Alright, alright mullet-man,” Lance began taping up his hands. He couldn’t risk any injury before a mission. The stupidest thing he could do was to fight Shirogane Takashi but the second stupidest thing to do was to fight Keith Kogane. Lance wasn’t an idiot. Keith could easily beat his ass at hand-to-hand combat, that boy was raised on 5 different types of martial arts. But there was no harm in almost beating him, it was practically a victory in itself. “So how are we doing this? Best two out of three?”

“How about you warm up first,” Keith said as he threw over a weighted skipping rope to Lance. “You can’t blame pulling a muscle when I win.” He had a smug look on his face.

“ _If_ you win, Kogane.”

“Sure.” 

Lance started with the rope as Keith left the punching bag to do some stretches. “Also I told Hunk to stop by.”

Keith looked up and Lance couldn’t help but think he looked slightly upset. Or as marginally upset as Keith Kogane could ever look. But he brushed it off as surprise because Keith was quick to retort with, “to patch you up after this fight?”

“I personally was thinking that it’s going to be you who needs the patching up. Just thinking of you, Keith,” Lance shot a sly grin at him.

Keith cleared his throat with a cough and quickly looked away. “Ten minutes Lance then we’re doing five rounds. First one to pin the other down wins the round.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until your doctor arrives?”

“9 minutes 57 seconds.”

“As always Kogane, you are a bundle of joy.”

-

They started without Hunk and by the fifth round Lance assumed he just wasn’t coming. But that was way in the back of his mind when he blocked a swift punch Keith had thrown. “Easy there Keith, don’t be giving me any black eyes. My dark circles are enough hassle to care for as it is.”

“You were spacing out,” Keith said, out of breath, as he aimed another punch. 

It was a false move and Lance did not even see it coming. He took a quick step to the left to dodge but Keith had one foot out to trip him. Next second, Keith grabbed hold of the back of Lance’s shirt twisting his arm behind his back and he felt the air fly out of him when Keith pinned him to the mat. Coughing hard, Lance just let his body relax into the mat. “Next time, maybe not try to kill me.”

Keith collapsed beside him, equally out of breath. “Will you say that to every bad guy who fights you?”

“Just hand me my water bottle as an apology. Then we’re starting again.”

Lance didn’t even drink the water when Keith gave it to him. He just dumped the contents onto his head and the back of his neck. He rolled onto his back and did the same to his face. “I know there’s a thermostat in here but God, I would kill for a good old electric fan.” He glanced over at Keith who looked as if he was dying with the heat. His cheeks were flushed, his arms were shining with sweat, and his hair was a mess. “Do you ever think of tying your hair back?”

“It’s not long enough.”

“Oh, trust me Keith it’s long enough. My baby sister would be jealous of you.” Lance had a collection of rubber bands round his wrist, another part of Hunk’s stationery gift, as they provided useful entertainment during long meetings. He would just aim at Hunk and vice versa, the trick was not to get caught by Shiro or Allura. Keith paid no attention to these games and Pidge kept score. He took one off his wrist. “Now rubber bands aren’t really for your hair but I’m getting hot just looking at you.” He paused and he quickly added, “I mean your hair is everywhere, get it cut Keith or tie it up.”

Keith accepted the band from him and gathered all the loose strands from his neck and his face and tied them into a loose bun at the back. He sighed. “It feels like someone just put a cold towel on my neck.”

“You should know how to care for your hair dude. Conditioner and argan oil. You’re the one who’s been growing out his hair ever since you had to shave it for that one mission… Where was it again? Mỹ Tho? I played the tourist bait while you and Shiro kidnapped me for those dudes. By the way, I know you had to be convincing Keith, but you left a scar on my body, _my temple_ , when you ‘fake’ threatened me.” Lance rolled up his top and showed off a long, pale scar from his waist to his hip bone. It wasn’t his only scar but it was the only one a VOLTRON member had ever given him. “Not cool.”

“Surely you don’t forget slicing my back.”

Lance gave him a puzzled look.

“It wasn’t even on a mission, you were just trying out one of my knives. You said handling knives was much easier than a gun, and I said then try and get me at the tip of it, and you did but your handwork was so sloppy you basically stabbed me in the back.”

“Oh yeah! I left a scar on you?”

Keith turned away from him and hoisted his shirt up to reveal a toned back with plenty of scarring, something VOLTRON’s undercover team all shared. Keith traced his finger around until he felt the one he was looking for. It was thin enough but also deep enough to show up a pink, paling scar that just ended at the top of Keith’s sweatpants. “I needed two stitches.” 

Lance reached forward to touch it, Keith flinching as he did so. The scar was as real and probably as painful as it looked.

“My bad.”

Keith shook his head with a grin. “You realise you stabbed me and your response is ‘my bad’. You’re weird Lance.” He put down his shirt and turned to face him.

“You have a mullet in the 21st Century, Keith. You’re the weird one here,” Lance retorted but in good humour. 

“You’re both weird.”

Lance and Keith turned to face the entrance where Hunk was just coming through. He held up his hands in defence. “Just stating the facts. I thought there might have been something off about Pidge when I first met her, but then I met you Keith. And Lance? I knew it the first day of middle school when he came in wearing red superman ca-.”

“-Okay, Hunk! That will be all for today, thank you and good bye.”

Keith looked at Lance his eyes filled with amusement which caught him off guard, way off guard. More off guard than the time Keith had stabbed him. “A cape, Lance? Really?”

Lance flushed and he got up quickly. “Why don’t we finish off this last round, hmm? We might end in a draw.”

“In your dreams, Clark Kent.” Hunk walked over just to high-five Keith. It wasn’t even a burn. Keith had practically complimented him. 

“Well, if I’m the world’s most powerful being in your eyes, Kogane, it should be easy to take you down.” He looked down at Keith to see if there was a reaction but all he did was stand up and run a hand through his loose strands confidently all while keeping eye contact with Lance.

“Try me.” 

They smirked at each other as they got into their fighting stances and Hunk took to the bench by the large windows. As he sat down he said, “honestly guys,” he put his hands up again, “I’m going to be real here, taking those last few sentences said, there is a lot of unresolved tension and when I mean tension I mean se-.”

“Hunk!” Lance fired his now empty water bottle at him.

“Just fight it out, boys. It’s not my place to say.” Hunk was smiling. Lance just thought he was being a jerk.

Keith’s eyes levelled with his own and for a moment there was nothing. The next second Keith was lunging straight for Lance and their fight began.

It took almost 30 minutes for there to be a winner, the longest out of the previous rounds. Keith had tried a previous tactic of feigning one way then aiming the other but Lance wasn’t falling for it again so he sidestepped away- right into Keith’s fist slamming into his stomach, knocking he air out. It wasn’t a feigned move like Lance had thought.

The impact took his balance away and Keith had him pinned down, straddling his waist instantly. Lance wheezed and tilted his head back up to the ceiling. “Guess I’m not exactly Superman.”

“In my eyes you might be.”

If Lance wasn’t lying down, he might have hurt himself snapping his head forward to Keith, he was stifling a laugh and Lance leaned back again wondering why his heart rate shot up for a scarce moment.

“I’m still picturing a smaller version of you running around with a red cape.” With that Keith covered his mouth with his hand and laughed. What a non-Keith thing to do. If Lance wasn’t on the ground already he would have probably fallen. _Shit._ He was still staring at Keith even when he had climbed off Lance and sat next to him. _Shit._

“Yo Keith, you should laugh more. Pidge is convinced you’re part robot.” 

Lance completely forgot Hunk was still in the room. “With the way he fights, I’m not questioning her,” he breathed. He rubbed his chest. “Jesus Keith you really got me.” His voice was hoarse on top of his shortness of breath. He remembered that Keith had also struck him in the neck with a sharp hand. He didn’t pull out any stops no matter who he was fighting. It was admirable in the same way it was annoying. 

Hunk already had the first aid kit laid out in front of him. “Have we assessed the damages yet Lance?”

“I need a good night sleep, a bottle of your finest whiskey, and maybe an ice pack or two.”

“Good idea, you’re not twenty-one, and yep I’ll fetch a couple from the medical bay. Do you need me to call in Shay?”

“Unless you’re seeing me dying on the floor, you don’t need to get our physio. But by all means Hunk don’t let me stop you from calling Shay.” Lance winked in his direction and Hunk’s skin reddened as he left the room.

“Shay and Hunk?” Keith questioned.

“Oh boy are you blind. Those two have had the hots for each other. The instant their eyes met across my recovering leg muscles, there were sparks.”

Shay had graduated university in the UK to become a physiotherapist before changing her mind and decided to study medicine. She ended up in the States for med school at Allura’s recommendation. Their families were close considering Shay’s grand-mother was VOLTRON’s main doctor on hand. They happened to have finished a small mission nearby Shay where Lance pulled his calf muscles quite severely and Allura sent him and Hunk straight to her. Lance was sure to mention how they met because of him at their future wedding.

The old VOLTRON couldn’t just drop in at the nearest hospital with injuries from a mission. Now, they just used fake aliases in order to get the treatment they needed. So far, all they had suffered from were a few broken bones and some stitches but some day their injuries could be serious and it would be much harder to explain why ‘Larry Magee’, a bag packer at Target, had a bullet imbedded in his stomach. 

“I didn’t realise.”

“Neither do they. Some people can be so oblivious.”

“You can say that again.” Lance thought he sounded sarcastic. Keith held a hand out for him. “It won’t do you any good to stay on the floor, you’ll get stiff.” Lance allowed himself to be pulled up until he was standing just inches away from Keith. “Despite losing, you fought well, Lance. I might even say that you’ve improved.” Keith was a lot of things but he was not a liar.

Lance stumbled to find words to respond but his eyes just widened. “I- Um. Thanks.”

“I’d still probably win again but at least you’re trying.”

“I swear to God, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Please drop a comment if you want to or hmu on tumblr @frypans / @corcn :))!! thank u!


	4. 4 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Shiro/Allura mention in this :) but also I have the plot moving along with Keith and Lance finally but damn do I have some plans! 
> 
> This is as unedited as it gets, I apologise but please enjoy!

The next day Lance slept in late, the fight with Keith yesterday had taken a toll on his energy. No one should have to fight for over 2 hours at maximum energy. Especially with Keith Kogane who throws in all sorts of jumps and flying kicks to knock you off guard. Lance turned over in his bed grasping the sheets closer to him. He enjoyed it though. It was something to look forward too when they were at headquarters. But Lance was only going to be there for another four days. 96 hours. He wondered how he would pass time if he wasn’t going to be sparring with Keith, talking with Hunk, or chilling with Pidge.

Allura told him his departure plan yesterday. He had a one-way ticket from Denver International into Mexico City leaving at 10.05 on Monday morning. It was days earlier than what Allura had originally predicted. He thought he had until at least the Thursday.

 Ryner was scheduled today at 1pm to inject the nanobot that will be monitoring Lance’s vitals while he’s there. He was due in for training straight after for four hours with Shiro and Keith. Then he had a meeting with Allura and the CISEN over webcam to discuss the mission and his allies. After that he would collapse in bed.

A soft thud at his balcony door brought him out of his stressing thoughts and to what was happening outside. He sat up just as another object slammed into his window this time it was a sharper sound. Lance got out of bed and walked over to the door. Just as he opened it something plush hit his face.

“That was not meant to happen.”

“Keith, what the hell?”

“I decided to return your pillows.” Keith had his elbow propped on the balcony’s railing as he leaned back to look up at Lance.

Lance looked down at his feet where two of his blue sofa cushions were as well as a pebble. “That pebble could have hit me in the face had I opened the door any sooner. Also I have lost four pillows to you, where are the others?”

“Keeping them for the next time you sleep in.”

“You’re a gentleman. Did you know I have a door?”

Keith shrugged. “This way is more interesting.”

Lance let a moment pass before he hit Keith with the real news. “So… I leave on Monday, Allura told me last night.” Lance didn’t know why he was bothering Keith with this information but he felt curious to see his reaction.

“What?” Keith’s brows furrowed and his shoulders tensed. “Monday?”

“I’ll be in Mexico City at about 4 in the afternoon. At least there’s only an hour time difference between here and there. The flight’s almost six hours though and I really hate what long flights do to my skin-.” Lance was glad that Keith cut off his rambling.

“-I thought Allura said you were going to be here until Friday.”

“Plans change.”

“You’re leaving.” Keith sounded as if he was saying it to himself.

“So I can count on you being there at the Kiss & Fly before I step on that plane?” Lance tried cracking a joke but suddenly their conversation was taking a sombre tone with Keith.

“Lance…”

“I wonder will Hunk even be awake to say farewell, Pidge might because I really don’t think she sleeps, as for Shiro-”

“Lance,” Keith repeats again. “Don’t…”

Lance shut his mouth, a first for when he was around Keith.

“What time do you leave headquarters?”

“4 in the morning. I have to make it to the airport at least an hour before my flight.” Lance began fidgeting with his fingers. “I’m going to Denver instead of Colorado Springs. I guess it’s less conspicuous to leave from a bigger airport. The mission starts from the get go, I suppose.” The only redeeming fact about this entire day of travelling was that Allura managed to get him First Class seats to Mexico City. It didn’t feel right to brag about that in front of Keith at that moment.

Keith ran a hand through his hair and Lance spotted his blue band on Keith’s wrist. He kept it. “I hate that you have to go there alone.” His tone of voice was soft and Lance could almost not hear him since the wind was starting to pick up again. He cleared his throat. “I’d hate for any of us to go alone on a mission.”

“I hate it too but I keep having to remember that there’s Thace, the CISEN, and according to Coran, other VOLTRON contacts. I’ll have you on the other side of my Lion whilst I’m in Mexico City. And once I get the nanobot, you will have to be there for me once I leave the city. I’m not going to be alone.” Lance wondered if he was saying that to assure Keith or himself. He sighed heavily. “You know I’ve always wanted to have a solo mission. I’d be the James Bond of America. But he was old and I’m only twenty.” Lance’s voice was beginning to shake and Keith caught that. Lance avoided looking at him and stared straight at the view headquarters gave him. It was beautiful. The sun was almost above the mountain peaks and Lance wondered would he such a view again whilst he was away.

“Have you told your family?”

“I can’t tell them anything about the mission. I just said we were going to Mexico for a few months, I wasn’t about to tell them their favourite son was off to go one on one on the world’s biggest drug lord.”

Since VOLTRON’s members are on the younger side age-wise, their families know the basics of their professions. However, to them it’s no surprise. Studying at the Garrison is a first-class ticket to careers to global federal organisations. Garrison graduates are the most sought after, making it one of the hardest schools nationally and internationally to get into.

That doesn’t mean to say Lance’s family were not concerned when he said he was going to join VOLTRON as soon as he graduated. They were proud, of course, but sending their son off for life of dangerous missions, violence, crime, and risking himself every moment he was on the field? Lance had to text his mom every day whether it was a ‘good morning’ or a ‘good night’ he sent them. And when he was on a mission he would text her twice a day, using a burner. It was all he could do to reassure her. But now circumstances have changed.

Lance directed his attention from the mountains to Keith. He gripped the railing with both hands and breathed. “Hey, could you do something for me?” It wasn’t his right to continue with what he was about to ask Keith out of all people, but to Lance, Keith was probably the only person he could ask. “I’m going to give you my phone before I leave. I’d like you to just text my mom once in a while. As me.” Keith’s eyes just widened and his mouth started to open to argue but Lance continued, gazing down at his feet.

“Look, I would ask Hunk he’s the one I really should be asking. But he knows her and he’s, well, Hunk, he wouldn’t feel right. Pidge would tell her the flat-out truth and there’s no way in hell I’m going to ask Shiro. I know we haven’t been like the best of friends or anything but…” Lance raised his gaze. “I just don’t want to worry them my family. If they knew I was going alone to a place alone where I had no direct contact with you guys… They’d be in a mess. I can’t bring my phone. If I’m found out, they’d know exactly who to target if they get a hold of it.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You will?”

“Doesn’t mean I agree with the fact you’re not telling them you’re going solo but I’ll do it.”

Lance’s grip on the railing slackened and he smiled. “You’ll be doing me a huge favour, Keith. If I come back, your wish is my command.”

“’When’ you come back,” he corrected, “Not if. You’re not the type to fail at something and you’re definitely not starting now.”

Lance blinked. “I- I- Well, uhm.”

Keith shrugged then he shot Lance a look; a cocky smirk and amused eyes. “You can’t be ready to put down your cape yet.”

Lance hoped it was the sun that was making his face heat up and not Keith Kogane. He doubted the sun had any effect on his heart rate though. “Shut it Kogane! I mean it!” He picked up one of the pillows his feet and fired it back down at him and for once in all his successful hits, he missed. The pillow went straight over the balcony and fell another fifty feet to the ground. “Shit.”

Even Keith looked surprised as he stared over his railing at the pillow. “You missed,” he remarked as if he even had trouble believing it too.

“You caught me off guard, just let me get breakfast and beat Hunk’s ass for ever telling you that story. I was a kid.”

“It’s cute.”

Lance first thought was to join the pillow in its descent and his second thought was putting his face in a bowl of ice-cold water to get rid of the heat in his cheeks. He wondered if Keith noticed he was turning red and then he wondered why he was turning red for Keith. He reassessed the possibility of launching himself off the balcony like the pillow.

“Oh.”

Keith glanced down at his watch, “I’m going for breakfast now. You should probably eat before that injection, it’s today right?”

“Y- Yeah, today.”

“I’ll get Hunk to save you a piece of whatever he has cooking then.”

Keith began walking towards his balcony door and before he disappeared Lance blurted out, “Thank you.” Keith stared directly up at him. “That you’ll message my family for me. Thank you, Keith.”

There was a faint curve of a shy smile on Keith’s face in response. “I’ll see you later Lance.”

“Sure.”

Lance heard the door slide open and close again and let out a shaky breath. His heart was beating at a mile a minute. Perhaps the post-injection nerves were kicking in. Nothing to do with talking to Keith, of course. It was just mission things. Not Keith.

 

“Listen Ryner, you gotta strap me down. Please. You do not want me, unstrapped, and Taekwondo-ing myself away from that needle,” Lance said in all serious, staring the doctor straight in the eye. “Or at least knock me out.”

“Lance, this is a small injection, like the ones you had as a child.” Ryner began prepping and a series of instruments out in front of her, including the test tube containing the nanobot in a clear liquid. Lance glanced nervously between each of the objects.

“But you see I had multiple siblings holding me down.”

“Honestly Doc, I was there once when he had to get an injection for the Chickenpox. I could have lost an eye that day,” Hunk said in a solemn tone.

“I also don’t understand why they have to be here,” Lance complained, gesturing at Hunk, Keith, Pidge, and Shiro. “They don’t need to see this.”

“I helped with the creation I’m obviously going to be here Lance,” Pidge replied. “Hunk’s your bro, Shiro’s the cap, and Keith- Well… I actually don’t know why.” Pidge turned to Keith expectantly. “Laugh at Lance? Hold his hand?"

Keith rolled his eyes at her. “He’s my teammate, plus there was nothing else to do.” He looked very focused at the wall opposite him and seemed to have no interest apart from in the banal surroundings.

“Sure.” But Pidge couldn’t have sounded less sure in all her years alive.

“Lance, would it help if you were lying down? Perhaps your teammates should leave if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Kick them out Doctor R.”

Pidge began protesting profusely as Shiro softly pushed her to the door. “If it hurts after Lance, I can delay training for a bit. Make sure you tell me if there is any pain,” Shiro said before he managed both Hunk and Pidge out of the room.

Keith offered him a coy smile before he left. “I’m sure it won’t hurt as me beating you yesterday.”

“You’re hilarious, Keith. Really, when’s your next show? Your jokes are hysterical, I am wiping tears from my eyes,” Lance shouted out to him through the closed door. Ryner looked amused. “I hate him,” he explained. “But in a nice way. He gets on every one of my nerves though.” He climbed onto the chair, carefully avoiding the collection of instruments Ryner had out and lay back. “Can you be quick with it? I need to punch the smile he’s getting from my pain off his face.”

“It will be done in no time at all.”

Dr. Ryner was right. Although he flailed somewhat which resulted in one of his shoes hitting the far corner of the room, Lance was out of the room after just five minutes. Ryner was going to check on him the next morning when the nanobot would be activated then to give him a thorough physical exam to make sure he was fit enough for the mission ahead. He was advised not to do any vigorous activity for at the least 2 hours which threw off his training with Keith and Shiro.

As for pain? After the actual needle in the arm part, Lance could feel numbness where he had been injected. He was also now aware that a minuscule robot was in his bloodstream until Ryner and Pidge activate it and move it to where they need it to be.

He walked towards the kitchen and hoped something was laid out. Ryner said to get food into him as soon as possible, just to avoid any dizziness.

As he drew close to the kitchen he heard voices, just Allura’s and Shiro’s. Lance slowed up outside the entrance and listened, not wanting to intrude. He then peeked in just to see what was happening but also to report something back to Hunk and Pidge. Admittedly, any sort of relationship between VOLTRON members would not be the wisest or the most professional idea but just seeing Shiro and Allura awkwardly tiptoe around each other is infuriating.

Shiro was leaning against the counter watching Allura beside him making some tea. She must have been telling a funny story because he had a soft, amused grin on his face but his eyes were on her the whole time. Allura wasn’t even aware of it. Lance sighed. Food would probably have to wait though he was sure he had a packet of crisps stashed somewhere in his room so he headed that way instead.

To get to the dorms from the main building there’s a huge glass walkway that connects them. This glass walkway would be the mortal enemy of anyone afraid of heights and it is also the worst thing to walk through at night even if there are floor lights. However, it was wide enough that eight people could walk together in a line and not touch, which was a small plus. It was also where one could spot Keith Kogane when he’s not in his bedroom or the training deck. He had a pencil scribbling in a black moleskine that Lance sometimes sees him with.

“Hey Van Gogh,” Lance greeted as he walked up to him.

“You ready for training?” Keith asked, slowly closing his book over.

“’Hi Lance, how was your injection?’ It hurt a bit Keith but I have a robot in me so that’s chill, thanks for asking,” Lance said mockingly. “But no, Ryner says I gotta rest up for at least two hours but I’m going to my room for food since I haven’t eaten.”

“Thought we have a kitchen for that?”

“Shiro and Allura had taken that place over so I thought I’d just eat some crisps.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t have minded had you gone in anyway,” Keith said, puzzled.

“Oh Keith, I have to get Hunk and Pidge to fill you in. The lowdown is that we all think Shiro and Allura will become a thing. But not just any ‘thing’, like we are talking endgame, here.”

“Huh… I had never thought about that before but I guess that makes sense.”

Lance nodded. “Right? Like where else, pray tell, are you going to meet someone in this line of business? Because I don’t see any Starbucks romances happening for anyone in the near future.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“Anyways, what were you drawing? I see you draw a lot around this place, on missions too. You must have loads of them sketchbooks filled.”

Keith’s ears went red. “Not really. It’s mostly whenever I feel like drawing, nothing special.”

“So, um, can I see?” Lance hoped that a side effect to the nanobot was his voice rising in pitch because he sounded like an eight-year-old boy asking his crush to play with him.

“Sure…” Keith reopened the book and handed it to Lance who sat down beside him. “It nothing great obviously, it’s mostly landscapes and buildings. I’ve never really drawn people or used anything other than a pencil but… Yeah…”

Lance thought that this was the first time he had ever heard Keith ramble and he glanced up at him to see him looking away with red tinted cheeks. God, he was nervous! And he didn’t have to be, Lance was left speechless by Keith’s current piece. Drawing was just added to the ever-growing list of things Keith Kogane is good at and Lance could hate him for it. But there’s no denying that Keith had talent. “Holy shit, Keith did you leave the Garrison to go to art school or something?”

“Um no, that was something…different.” No one knew why Keith left the Garrison a year early, Allura and Shiro probably knew but as far as Lance and the rest knew that boy went under the radar for almost six months without anyone hearing from him. Lance hoped he would get the story from him someday but he didn’t press on.

“Can I turn the page?”

“If you want to.”

It was another extremely detailed sketch of the view Lance recognised as being the view from the dorm balconies. Although it was all in tonal pencil, Lance felt like he was practically looking at it. “Holy shit,” he said again. “Keith I knew you drew but I didn’t realise you were the reincarnated Leonardo da Vinci. Or whatever.” It was very out of character for not to be teasing Keith, but he just couldn’t find an insult that would be appropriate. “Dude, you should totally just leave VOLTRON and become an artist.”

“Ha, you’ve wanted me out of the team since the day you met me.”

“Not true because a) we met at the Garrison before we knew there was VOLTRON and b)- Well b) I’ve never wanted you off the team, Keith. I know I give you a lot of shit but you give me a lot of shit so it’s cool. Then again, you steal my pillows so yeah maybe I do want you out.”

Keith laughed and Lance’s stomach fluttered. He should probably eat soon but he started flicking through Keith’s sketchbook pages again and he whistled. “Kogane, this is insane. We should totally make you an Instagram account just for your art.”

“Not the wisest idea to show off drawings of our headquarters.”

“True… Have you ever drawn people?”

Keith shook his head.

“Draw me sometime.” Keith’s head snapped up so quick and Lance babbled on. “Or Pidge, or Hunk, or anyone you want to draw. But maybe draw people sometime, I think you’d be good at it,” he said closing the book and handing it back over. “I’m going to get those crisps now. I’m starting to feel a bit light-headed.” Lance stood up quickly and instantly regretted it. Dizziness mixed with the view of several something feet off the ground? Not a good mix. Lance placed a hand to the glass beside him. Keith shot up and grabbed his lower arm.

“Maybe some of the waffles that Hunk made this morning might be a better fit than some packet of crisps that has been lying in your room,” Keith suggested. “I think we can kick Shiro and Allura out of the kitchen for that.”

“That might be a better idea, Kogane. And as much as I hate asking for your help, please make sure I don’t collapse between this walkway of death and Hunk’s waffles.”

“I think I can catch you if you fall.”

“My knight in shining armour,” he deadpanned. Lance started back towards the kitchen with Keith by his side. “I don’t care if they’re on the counter wildin’, a guy has got to eat.”

“Lance…”

Lance chuckled. "I'm kidding. But in all seriousness, are there strawberries and Nutella for these waffles?”

“I asked Hunk to save whatever you liked so I’m sure he has a bowl of strawberries with your name on it.”

“Nice one, Keith.” Lance began to feel dizzy again and made the mistake of looking down. It was as if Keith had a sixth sense for when people are going to drop because he had Lance’s arm pulled over his shoulder and his own arm gripping Lance’s side. “Another nice one, Keith.”

“Did Ryner give you anything else aside from the nanobot?”

“Nope, but she did say something in passing… Body has to work a bit harder to process… Lack of food… Yeah, I could really use the sugar kick.”

Keith snorted and Lance smiled. As they walked together to the kitchen, Lance started to wonder when had he ever enjoyed being in the company of Keith Kogane outside a mission aside from these rare moments these past few days. Sure, they had always been teasing each other or insulting each other but they’ve never hung out like Lance would with Hunk or Pidge. But even now as Keith was holding him up, Lance felt tingly and hot. Hunk has had to carry him one too many times out of the field and even then, Lance never felt like this. Maybe it was just the injection but as Lance gazed across at Keith who was now talking about their training schedule for the evening, he started to think that maybe, just maybe it wasn’t the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! and someone messaged me on tumblr about it and I got so excited thank u to whoever you were! my tumblr is @frypans (main) or @corcn (voltron blog) if you want to say hi! and kudos and comments are great if you want!


End file.
